Have you seen this wizard?
by Prashant Sharma
Summary: After saving Sirius from the Dementor, Harry returns home and faces some strange incidents.
1. Chapter 1

He was sleeping peacefully in Dursleys' home. After he had known that Sirius Black was his father's friend and his godfather too, Harry was living his happiest holidays. He was happy more than ever in his life because he got someone who would care for him.

Harry abruptly woke up. He heard a sound of breaking of glass. Harry woke up, but he didn't want to get up and see what the hell was going on? He closed his eyes again , trying to sleep, but then the same sound came again like someone broke the glass again. Harry was still lying. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He was frustrated. Someone was doing that on purpose.

Then again, it happened. Harry had to get up then. He looked for his glasses, put them on. He stood up and looked outside the window as the sound seemed to be coming from the window. Look through the window was unclear. So he opened it. A figure almost as tall as Harry was standing there.

"Harry, come here. I want to show you something. It is urgent." Harry heard this voice coming from the street. It didn't take him long to recognise the voice.

Harry questioned, "Ron?"

The street guy answered, "yes. Hurry, Harry."

Harry was still confused. Why was he standing there alone at that time? How did he come there? Why was he in a hurry? Harry still stood there staring at that guy.

"Hey. Why aren't you coming down?" The street guy called again.

Harry decided to go down there to clear out things. He opened the door quietly and then closed it. He didn't want to wake up his Uncle and Aunt. He slyly made his passage out of his home. It was a clearer view then. He was sure that boy standing in front of him was his best friend. Harry wanted to ask so many questions. As he was going to speak, Ron started running away from him.

His brain couldn't process a single that'd been going down there. He was hearing Ron's voice again and again saying 'follow me, Harry'. Harry had no option left. He ran after him. It was a long street to go. Harry kept on shouting, but Ron never stopped. Ron took a turn after the end of the street. When Harry reached there, he took a turn and saw the whole street empty. Ron wasn't there.

Harry shouted, "Ron...Ron...Where are you?"

No response came . Harry stood there for a minute motionless looking here and there. He couldn't find him. He took some steps forward, but still Ron was nowhere to be found. Helplessly, he proceeded towards his home. When he was just a few steps away from his home, harry looked up and saw that he hadn't switched off the lights of his room. Suddenly, his left leg felt a horrible blow like he had been hit by a boulder. He fell off and his glasses too, but away from him. Harry picked up his glasses and saw that they shined intermittently with a blue and green light for some seconds. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. His leg was not supporting him. Ultimately he did it, but still he was not able to stand properly.

After putting up his glasses on, he couldn't see anything. Everything was black in front of his eyes. He pulled the glasses off. Again, everything was blurred. He put on his glasses again. His view was clear after that. He looked back to see what had hit him, but he saw nothing on the street.

Harry thought that maybe he was living in this weird dream and he just wanted to wake up from that. Putting up all his efforts, he completed his ultimate objective and reached up to his room. He pulled the door open, stepped inside and closed it. Sleep was the only thing that he wanted at that time, even more than the quidditch cup. When he looked up to his bed. He saw a big paper lying on the bed sheet. Actually, it was a poster. He got a strange feeling of familiarity with that poster. He went in front of it to get a better look at it. He remembered everything now. Poster showed a heading , "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?". He looked below that heading and there was nothing in there. In the place where there had to be a photo of a wizard was a blank space.


	2. Chapter 2

So, now they were chasing someone invisible? The invisible wizard? Was something wrong with Harry's glasses? That night was turning out to be the night of strangest activities he had ever seen in such a short period of time.

He looked below the blank space and 'THIS WIZARD IS UNKNOWN. HE OR SHE WEARS A HOOD. LAST NIGHT HE OR SHE HUNTED DOWN 14 MUGGLES. PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WAS ALSO INJURED BADLY LAST NIGHT. REPORTS TOLD US THAT THIS WORK COULD BE OF THE SAME GUY WHO KILLED THE MUGGLES.'

Sirius black was also accused of mass murders, but he proved out to be an innocent. Harry sat down for a moment, trying to figure out the things he had been going through. He was so tired at that moment that he kept the poster beside him and slept away.

"Wake up, Harry Potter?" A slow voice reached to Harry. Then again, it grew louder. He realised that someone was shouting. He woke up instantly and first thing he saw was the fluffy face of his uncle. Harry kept looking at him, still wanted to sleep, then spoke in a drowsy voice, "What?"

"Your weird friend is sitting downstairs." Mr. Dursley frowned.

Harry wasn't expecting somebody. He kind of figured it out instantly that it could be Ron because of whatever happened last night. Harry wanted to talk a lot to Ron about last night. He quickly hurried downstairs pushing his Uncle aside. When he went there, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch.

Dudley was continuously staring at her like he had never seen a girl in his lifetime. Harry wondered that Hermione had always looked normal. There was nothing so great about her.

"Hey, Harry. Why are you standing there?" Hermione called him and hauled herself up. She came towards him and whispered, "We need to talk in private."

Harry gripped her arm softly and took her to his room and then closed the door. She quickly hugged Harry and held him tightly. That hug seemed a bit awkward for Harry. It was not like that Hermione had never hugged her, but now that he was thinking about her a few minutes ago. That seemed a little weird. Harry threw all his stupid thoughts away. He gently pulled himself apart, placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Hermione, Calm down. What happened?"

"I've been going through the same nightmare again and again and I can't live with that." She grimaced.

"Whaaaa...what are you talking about? Hey! but, first sit down. Relax." Harry said.

He made her sit down on the bed and then she spoke, "I've been seeing the same dream for the past few days. In that, i am tied to a rope and i am served as food to Bugbeak. Ron is there too and he is commanding Bugbeak to eat me."

Harry giggled.

She smirked, "I thought you would be the right person to ask for help."

Harry quickly made a serious face, "I am sorry and yes i will help. Please, continue."

She gave him a frustrated look, ""Okay. That is not the end of my funny story but everyday when i wake up, i face a horrible pain in my head like someone crushes it everynight."

Harry apologised again and told about his last night. He then handed her the poster. She unfolded the poster and it made her eyes wide open.

"Harry. It's not blank." She turned the poster's face towards Harry.

What Harry saw was completely unexpected to him and he frowned, "Ron?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron was a criminal now? They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it either. Was he being accused of something he hadn't done?

"Don't take it seriously. I think someone's trying to tease you." Hermione looked up to him.

Harry went deaf for a moment, when he came back to his senses, he said, "yes, yesterday it was blank. Now, it has Ron's face. What if, it would change again."

Hermione half-heartedly agreed to him. Time stood still for some minutes. There was not a single sound to be heard. After sometime, both of them spoke abruptly together, "Maybe, we should send him a letter."

Harry took off on his broom at midnight with Hermione sitting behind him. He knew that sending letter was going to be a lengthy process, so he had to go for that decision to go to Ron's place. He was going so fast, that air was cutting through them like a knife. Hermione hid her face behind Harry and held him tightly. Harry felt a chill passing down his spine not because of the cold air, but perhaps he was thinking about her in a different way after the Dudley incident and her touch made his skin tingle in a different way.

"Your Uncle and Aunt are going to scold you for going out without their permission." Hermione said in a loud tone.

Harry still couldn't hear it properly, but he got the meaning of her words, "For some special people, we have to cross some boundaries."

Hermione replied, "Yes, absolutely."

It was 4'o clock in the morning when they stood there in front of Ron's home. Harry had always admired Ron's home because it had so many interesting magical things in it. Harry stepped forward hurriedly and rang the bell.

Door opened up with Ginny standing inside of the house. She blushed after seeing Harry. Hermione elbowed Harry. Harry didn't notice, he just asked, "Is Ron okay?"

Ginny sank into the depth of sadness, "He is in Azkaban, Harry. They caught him." She started crying after that.

Hermione entered the home and comforted her by giving her a hug, "Let's go inside and then we'll figure it out."

They sat in the drawing room. There was not a single person in the house at that time except Ginny. Ginny told everthing to them about how Azkaban Guards came and arrested Ron when he was sleeping.

Ginny couldn't speak after that, she started sobbing again. Harry interrupted the silence, "I think Professor Dumbledore can help us. I am going to find him." He wanted to ask Hermione to go out with him not because of that thing but there was another reason that Hermione had proved quite a helper to Harry in tough situations, "Hermione, stay here with Ginny. I hope, you have taken permission from your parents, right?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly. Harry hadn't got all the time in the world to worry about that. His best friend was in danger. A professor was injured. He got up quickly and made his way out of the door. He knew that he would definitely find Professor Dumbledore in Hogwarts because Professor McGonagall must be there too. He was going to fly, when he heard something from behind. A door flew open, "Stop, Harry." Hermione came running from behind.

To Harry, It looked like a romantic movie scene in slow motion. It didn't last so long as Hermione reached up to him, " I convinced Ginny. I wanted to come too because of my dreams about Ron. Don't worry about Ginny. She'll be okay."

Harry looked behind, saw Ginny closing the door and looking at them helplessly.


End file.
